Fairy Family Reunions
by FairyMasterMakarov
Summary: After the defeat of Tartarus, Makarov lets Laxus rejoin the guild and he brings some new recruits. What if there was a reason he brought them with him? This is the story of long-lost family members reunited in the Fairy Tail Guild. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Caution: Flames will be eaten and spit back out by Natsu Dragneel. You have been warned!
1. The Party

**Fairy Family Reunions**

 **Chapter 1: The Party**

The Fairy Tail guild hall is full of excitement this evening. The guild is having a party to celebrate the defeat of the Dark guild Tartarus, who they beat one week earlier. The party is in full swing, with Elfman as the DJ, when everyone decides to play some party games.

"What game are we playing though?" asks Lucy Heartfilia.

"Truth Or Dare, of course," says Natsu Dragneel with a grin. It was the guild's favorite game to play so everybody says that they will play. Lucy starts the game.

"Natsu, truth or dare?" she says.

"Truth," he replies. Lucy thinks for a moment and picks a question based on an incident that happened recently.

"Why did you kick Gray all the way to the back wall yesterday after he teased you about the red ribbon you were holding?" she asks. Everyone recalls what happened. Gray had teased him about that ribbon and a crying Natsu had punched him through 8 tables before Gray slammed into the back wall. Natsu had then said that Gray was an inconsiderate jerk, which shocked everyone because the two had become best friends. After that, he flew to the rafters and sat up there sobbing.

Natsu is silent. Everyone notices that he is shaking. They see that same red ribbon is now tied around his upper arm in a bow. They realize that it has some sad significance to him.

Gray wonders if something horrible happened to Natsu and that ribbon is the way he remembers it. "If so, then I was a jerk for teasing him about it," Gray thinks to himself guiltily.

Lucy feels bad for bringing it up. She hugs him and says, "If you don't want to talk about it, then you don't have to." Everyone else agrees with her. Natsu stopped shaking and looks up. They all see that he is silently weeping. Lucy hands him a tissue box. Natsu wipes his eyes and blows his nose. He then says, "Thanks for understanding, Lucy." She smiles and says, "Anytime. Now it's your turn." Natsu smiles and nods. He looks over the entire group and picks someone.

"Makarov, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare," the guild master says with a big grin. Natsu smirks.

"I dare you to impersonate Elvis Presley and sing one of his songs," he challenges.

Makarov smirks. "Boy, are you in for a surprise."

The lights go out for a minute. When they cut back on, the guild members see Makarov in a blue sequined jumpsuit and matching suede shoes. He even has an Elvis wig on. Everyone is speechless when the music starts and Makarov starts singing.

"Well it's one for the money, two for the show

Three to get ready, now go cat go

But don't you, step on my blue suede shoes

You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes

But you can knock me down, step in my face

Slander my name all over the place

And do anything that you want to do

But uh uh honey lay off of my shoes

And don't you step on my blue suede shoes

You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes

Oh let's go cat!

But you can burn my house, steal my car

Drink my liquor from an old fruit jar

Do anything that you want to do

But uh uh honey lay off of them shoes

And don't you, step on my blue suede shoes

You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes

Rock!

Well it's one for the money, two for the show

Three to get ready, now go cat go

But don't you, step on my blue suede shoes

You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes

Well it's blue, blue, blue suede shoes

Blue, blue, blue suede shoes yeah

Blue, blue, blue suede shoes baby

Blue, blue, blue suede shoes

You can do anything but lay off of my blue suede shoes"

He then says "Thank ya, Thank ya very much," before hopping off the stage. Natsu is standing there with his mouth wide open. Lucy smiles and closes it for him. Makarov laughs.

Suddenly, there is a ringing noise. Makarov pulls out his pocket lacrima and checks to see who is calling him. His eyes light up. "Be right back," he says before running to his office. He comes back out with a huge smile.

"Guys, I have great news," Makarov says happily.

"What happened?" asks Ezra Scarlet.

"Do you remember how I kicked out Laxus?" Makarov asks.

"Yes, you were crying for weeks after you made him leave," says Mirajane Strauss sadly.

"Well, something happened last night that made me change my mind about Laxus," says Makarov. "He asked me to meet him at Oshibana Station at 8 PM yesterday. When I got there, I saw him sitting on a bench, crying. I sat beside him and asked him what was wrong. He replied that he missed me and wanted to rejoin Fairy Tail. I wanted to allow him but I was hesitant. I didn't want him to cause any more trouble within the guild. So I asked him if he felt remorse for his actions that got him kicked out in the first place. He then stood up and took off his shirt. He had written all of your names on his body with the words 'I'm sorry' over his heart. When I saw that, I jumped up and flung my arms around his neck. He was surprised until I said that I missed him too and he was back in the guild from then on. He smiled and hugged me back. Then he said he had some new recruits for the guild that needed some help finding their families and he would bring them here this evening. That call I just received was from him at the town gates. They won't let him and his group in until I get there. So I am about to go down there and sort it out."

"OK, Master," says Ezra Scarlet.

"Can some of us go with you as a welcoming group?" asks Natsu. Makarov is surprised.

"But I thought that you guys hated him," he says. Natsu and the rest of the guild stand up at his words.

"He is a member of Fairy Tail. Even if he did something to get kicked out, we are a family and you can never give up on family. You taught us that, Makarov," says Lucy fiercely. The rest of the guild nods.

Makarov starts crying. "You guys are right. I did teach you all that but I didn't know how you truly felt about Laxus. I'm sorry," he apologizes. Happy flies over to him and gives him a hug. "It's OK, we forgive you," he says. Everyone agrees. Makarov smiles and says, "OK then. Let's all go give Laxus a big welcome." Everyone cheers. They all leave the hall and walk through town to go greet Laxus at the town gates.


	2. Laxus's Return

**Fairy Family Reunions**

 **Chapter 2: Laxus's Return**

When they get there, they see the town gates are closed and the guard captain is waiting for Makarov. His eyes widen when he sees the whole guild is with their master. The captain walks toward them.

"Why is Laxus back here? And why did you bring your whole guild with you?" he asks, confused.

"I reinstated Laxus last night and everyone is here to greet him and his comrades," Makarov says calmly but with an unmistakable bit of anger. "So can you please open the gates and let him in?"

The captain gulped. "Sorry, I didn't know. I will go open the gates," he says before running to where his men are and helping them open the gates.

When the gates are fully opened, Makarov and the rest of the guild see Laxus and a group of 10 people in hooded robes with their heads lowered so the guild members can't see their faces. Laxus and Makarov suddenly run towards each other with arms outstretched and collide with a hug. They both start crying tears of joy. The rest of the guild smiles and goes to greet Laxus as well.

Laxus looks up and becomes nervous when he sees the whole guild walking towards him. He is stunned when all of the girls hug him and the guys give him high fives.

"I thought you guys didn't want me back," Laxus says in shock. He is even more shocked when he hears Natsu answer.

"You may have been a jerk, but you are a Fairy Tail member like all of us. Fairy is a family and you can never give up on family," he says with tears in his eyes. He runs up and hugs Laxus. Laxus smiles and hugs him back. He then turns at his fellow guild mates and notices that someone is missing.

"Where is Mirajane? I wanted to talk to her," Laxus says. Lucy replies.

"She was standing beside me when we got here but when the gates started to open, she burst in tears and ran back to the guild hall."

"Well, let's all go back there then," Laxus says. He turns to his group. "Come on, guys." His group members all nod and walk towards him. Makarov and the rest of the guild start walking to the guild hall with Laxus and his group following close behind. One of Laxus's comrades sees the red ribbon around Natsu's arm and gasps.

Laxus stops and says, "What's wrong?" The rest of the group turns to look at him and his comrade.

The comrade replies in shock, "That ribbon… can it be….?"

Natsu hears the voice and his face whitens. "No, it can't be…" Then he notices that the comrade and the ribbon have the same scent. He starts to cry. The group looks between Natsu and the comrade in confusion. Then Natsu says a name.

"Nasha…."

Everyone is confused. Does Natsu know this person?

The comrade shakily lowers her hood. The comrade is a girl of Natsu's age with long pink hair. Natsu runs forward and flings his arms around her. She looks at him in shock.

"You remembered me?" the girl says shakily. Natsu replies, "Of course. Why do you think I kept the ribbon?" At his words, the girl hugs him tightly. They both start crying into each other's shoulders. "I thought I lost you forever…" Natsu says tearfully. "We are back together again. That is all that matters," the girl says with a smile. Natsu nods and they turn to the rest of the group.

Lucy is in shock. "How does Natsu know this girl? Is she his old girlfriend?" she thinks to herself. She starts to feel jealous. She is about to confront her when she feels someone grabbing her. It is Wendy. "It's not what you think," she says, which surprises Lucy. "How did she know what I was thinking?" she thinks in shock.

As a Wind Dragon Slayer, Wendy could see the auras of people. She saw that Natsu and the girl had similar life auras, which could only mean one thing. But then Wendy saw that Lucy's aura had turned green, which meant she was jealous of the girl. Wendy realized why and stopped her before she did something she would later regret. Wendy then turns to Natsu and the girl.

"Are you two related by any chance?" she asks. Natsu and the girl are surprised but they nod yes.

"This is my twin sister, Nasha," Natsu says happily. The rest of the guild is shocked. Laxus decides to tell the truth about why he brought his friends with him.

"Each of my friends here is related to one of you guys. I brought them with me because I wanted to reunite more than just my family this evening," he tells the guild members. The whole guild is stunned except for Makarov who smiles.

"This is the best thing you have ever done for the guild. You have become the man I always wanted you to be: kind, thoughtful, and putting others before you. I am proud to call you my grandson," he says with tears of joy running down his face. Laxus smiles and hugs his grandfather. The whole guild smiles and thanks Laxus for thinking about them.

"Well guys. Let's not keep Mirajane waiting," says Natsu. Makarov and Laxus nod and everyone starts back walking to the guild hall.


End file.
